What If?
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: My first fic. Tony is about to get married, and a flashback shows how it began. Slight Mention of McGee/Abby, but nothing in-depth. And meet Agent Cooper, the New Guy for Team DiNozzo. Sorry in advance for the high cheesy factor.
1. It Begins

June 21, 2014. Washington, D.C. NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is standing in a room in the Army-Navy Club, awaiting the arrival of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"McGee! Where's Jethro?" Tony asked Agent Timothy McGee.

"No idea, Tony," McGee replied, "but he should be here soon."

"I sure hope so. This thing starts in half an hour."

"Tony, you know how busy he is now, with his promotion and everything," McGee said, as Tony smacked him across the head.

"I know McGee. I'm just-"

"Excited? Nervous? It's all written in your face Anthony," said a man sitting in a chair in a corner.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony replied, "and all of the above."

"It's only natural, Anthony," Ducky replied, "this is the beginning of the happiest time of your life," but Tony wasn't listening.

"It seems like yesterday," Tony said with an air of absentmindedness, going deep into a flashback.


	2. Gibbs Says Go

Three Years Earlier...

June, 2011.

Tony was walking into Gibbs' basement, with something on his mind.

"You got a minute, boss?" Tony asked, as he approached the table-saw wielding Gibbs with caution.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, as he set the saw down.

"A favor," Tony answered.

"Let me guess," Gibbs started before Tony could get it out. "You want me to destroy Rule 12 so you can go out with Ziva. Right or wrong?"

"Not so much destroy it as bend it." Smack. "Should've seen that coming."

"Tony, Rule 12 exists for a reason. In this case, I'll make an exception. Just keep it out of the office."

"Thanks, boss."

"Why now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm in a good place right now. I feel like my life is starting to come together now, mainly because-"

"You think that if you can survive plague, truth serum, and whatever else can be thrown at you, you can survive dating Ziva."

"Pretty much."

"Tony, you and Ziva have my blessing. Have fun. At any rate, I'm surprised one of you didn't ask me six years ago."

"You knew this whole time, and you just let me suffer? You are a devious man, Gibbs." Smack.

As Tony rubbed the back of his head, Gibbs told him, "It's obvious. Almost everybody in Washington knows. The only person that doesn't is Ben Bernanke."

"Thanks, boss." Tony replied. As Tony turned to leave, Gibbs jokingly said, "You're not gonna call her? Even I know how to be a gentleman, Tony."

"It's almost midnight, boss. I'll tell her tomorrow. I just hope McGoo isn't listening when I do."

"Remember those last two words, DiNozzo," Gibbs called after Tony as he left the basement to go home. "Just don't screw it up!"

After Tony left, Gibbs just smiled to himself and started to chuckle. He had to keep the integrity of his team, even if it meant keeping his conversation with Tony and whatever resulted from it a secret from Director Vance.

While he was driving home, Tony called Ziva to tell her what Gibbs told him.

"Stupid answering machine."

"This is Ziva. Leave a message."

"Ziva, it's Tony. I got something to tell you. Call me if you get this before-"

"Tony, it's nearly midnight. Are you nuts?" Ziva said when she picked up her phone.

"No," Tony replied casually. "I talked to Gibbs, and-"

"Is he gonna break Rule 12?"

"Believe it or not, yes he is."

"Then come over."

"I'm three blocks from home, and as you pointed out, it's midnight. How about tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow is fine, Tony. See you at work."

"Yeah. See ya."

When Ziva hung up, she paused to think for a minute.

'What am I getting myself into? A relationship with Tony means risking and maybe ruining six years of a great friendship. But I wanted this too, so it would not be all his fault if this goes wrong.'

She grabbed her keys and went to see Tony. As she opened her door, however, he already was standing outside.

"Change of heart," Tony explained, before Ziva could ask.

"Well, come in," Ziva told him.


	3. Change at the Top and Tony's Rule 2

That morning, Tony and Ziva got to the Navy Yard and the NCIS building as Gibbs and Director Vance walked into the squad room.

Gibbs looked around and instructed Tony, McGee, and Ziva to remain standing, as Vance had an important announcement regarding the future of NCIS.

"At the end of 2012, I am stepping down as Director of NCIS," Vance explained.

"Then who's taking over?" asked McGee. Smack.

"If you'll shut up, McGee, you'll find out," Gibbs snapped.

Vance continued: "When I step down, the new Director of NCIS will be Agent Gibbs. SECNAV has already approved his appointment."

"I sure hope the agents out of Washington know," Tony joked.

"And why is that, DiNozzo?" Vance retorted.

"We all know how much Gibbs loves smacking people in the head, Director." Gibbs and Vance just stared at him.

"Shutting up," Tony said.

"Back to work. Gibbs, I expect you to have your acceptance speech ready in no more than 3 weeks."

"I'll get right on that, Leon," Gibbs said, with a touch of sarcasm. Vance just walked off shaking his head.

"Boss, Abby identified our dead John Doe from outside JAG HQ yesterday," Tony said.

"Yeah? What's his name, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Captain Sturgis Turner, U.S. Navy, assigned to JAG since 2002. Before that, he served aboard a submarine, the U.S.S. Virginia, until his CO accused him of racial bias against a Korean sailor. The charges were never verified." Tony answered.

"Married?"

"Divorced. No known address on his ex-wife."

"Children?"

"None."

"Parents?"

"His father was a Navy chaplain, retired in 2007. He has already been informed. His mother passed away about 20 years ago."

"McGee!"

"Boss, I pulled Cpt. Turner's bank and cell phone records," McGee said.

"Anything unusual in either one?" Gibbs asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Three hours before he was killed, Turner had five million dollars wired into bank accounts in Switzerland, Bermuda, the Cayman Islands, Hong Kong, and Miami. Five thousand went to Miami."

"That still leaves-" Gibbs began.

"Four million, nine hundred ninety-five thousand dollars un-accounted for," McGee finished.

"FIND IT!" Gibbs shouted.

"Done. In those other 4 accounts, there was $1,248,750 in new deposits in those same three hours."

"He split the rest of the money evenly into those other accounts. Genius," Tony said. Smack.

"That may be dirty money, DiNozzo. McGee, can you trace the source of the wire?"

"On it, boss," McGee replied.

"DiNozzo, talk to Ducky, find out how Turner died."

"Going and gone," Tony told Gibbs.

"Ziva! You're with me. Crime scene."

Ziva grabbed her gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator. As Tony admired Ziva leaving, McGee took the opportunity to lean in and ask Tony something.

"So, Tony, how many times did you and Ziva break Rule 12?"

Tony turned, grabbed McGee by the shirt, and pinned him up against the wall.

"Listen close, Probie. The next time you have a burning question about my personal life, remember this: I let a lot of crap slide. One thing I will not let slide is a meddling jackass with nothing better to do than make assumptions about me or one of my co-workers. DiNozzo's Rule 2: If you have something to say to me, say it to my face. If you pull what you just pulled again, I will beat the hell out of you. We clear McGossip? Don't talk. Nod."

McGee nodded, and Tony let him down.

Tony looked at McGossip, walked toward the elevator, pausing only to ask: "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"To talk to Ducky and find out how Turner died."


	4. Ducky's Advice

As Tony was on his way down to see Ducky, the Medical Examiner was in deep conversation with Jimmy Palmer, the man Tony called "The Autopsy Gremlin."

"Mr. Palmer, do you know the first thing Agent DiNozzo is going to say when he walks in here?"

"That depends, Dr. Mallard," Palmer replied, "if Agent DiNozzo sees me first, he'll call me a gremlin, and if he sees you-"

As the autopsy doors open, Ducky heard Tony ask, "How'd Captain Turner die, Ducky?"

After Tony approached the autopsy table, Ducky proceeded to explain: "The Captain suffered two non-fatal gunshot wounds to the leg and left buttock."

"I don't care that he was shot in the ass. I care about what killed him."

"I have concluded that Captain Turner died from a cyanide capsule that he ingested. As for the gunshot wounds, they were done in an attempt to slow the captain down."

"He was trying to run."

"As his heart shows. He ingested the cyanide after he was shot."

"Suicide."

"Precisely, Anthony. But you didn't just come down here for this."

"Gibbs told me to ask you how he died. That's what I did."

"You are the worst liar on the planet, Anthony. Something is troubling you."

"You got me Ducky. Gremlin, vanish!"

"I knew that was coming!" Palmer called as he walked to the elevator.

"Well, Anthony?" Ducky asked. "What seems to be your problem? Girlfriend? Lack thereof?"

"New girlfriend, Ducky. It' s great, but-"

"You're worried that if you screw it up, you'll destroy a friendship and fracture Jethro's team."

"GAAHH! Who doesn't know?" Tony shouted.

"Ben Bernanke?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You and Gibbs have the same joke-writer now?"

"No, Anthony. It's obvious. I've seen the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Need I elaborate?"

"No, Ducky. It's obvious everybody knows, and it's obvious I'm not changing my mind about it."

"And you shouldn't, Anthony. Just be yourself and stay positive. That's the key to having a long relationship with Agent David."

"Thanks, Duck. I'll take that to heart."

As Tony finished his sentence, his cell phone started to ring. Tony looked down and saw it was Gibbs calling. "Yeah, boss?"

"How'd Turner die, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

"Suicide. He took a cyanide pill after he got shot. Anything new down there?"

"Security footage confirms he took cyanide. It also confirmed that Turner was running from the Guard."

"Yeah. Ducky pulled those rounds out of him. Leg and left butt cheek, right?"

"Yep. We're on our way back. DiNozzo."

"Yeah?"

"Leave McGee alone. If he sticks his nose in your business again, just smack him."

"Dually noted, boss. Do you want me to take the rounds from Turner's wounds to Abby?"

"Yes."

"On it." After Tony hung up, he turned to Ducky. "I need those rounds, Ducky."

"Mister Palmer was taking them to Abby when you told him to vanish."

"Well, thanks for your advice, Ducky. I'm gonna head back upstairs."


	5. He's BACK

While Tony was talking to Ducky, McGeek traced the wire transfer back to the source. It turned out an old friend in France had wired the money to Turner. La Grenouille was back. As soon as he grasped the situation, McGee called Gibbs.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

"Boss, I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news, McGee?"

"You're gonna want the good news first. Trust me."

"Okay. What's the good news?"

"I traced the wire transfer back to the source."

"Yeah? Is that it?"

"No. Now the bad news."

"And that would be?"

"La Grenouille wired Turner the money."

"WHAT!?" Gibbs yelled so loud that McGeek had to pull the phone away from his ear, and people outside JAG stopped and stared at Gibbs. "McGee," Gibbs continued through gritted teeth, "if that son of a bitch has resurfaced, we are going to make catching him a priority. The Frog IS NOT getting away this time."

"Got it boss. D'you want me to fill DiNozzo in on this?"

"No, McGee. Ziva and I are heading back. Keep your mouth shut until we get there. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good." Click. Gibbs and McGee hung up at the same time. It was now that Tony came back into the squad room, stopping to stare at the plasma, which still had Grenouille's face on it.

"McGemcity, what is that bastard's face doing on the plasma?" Tony snapped.

Before McGee could answer, the elevator doors opened, and Gibbs and Ziva walked out. Gibbs took one look at the plasma, then one look at McGee.

"McGee, I thought I said not to tell DiNozzo about this!" Gibbs snapped.

"Boss, it's not McGeek's fault. I came in before he could take it down," Tony explained.

"Is this true, McGee?"

"Yes, boss. This one's on me." McGee smacked himself across the head.

Tony opened a drawer on his desk and grabbed his gun, along with the rest of his gear. He was almost at the elevator when he heard Gibbs ask, "Where do you think you're going, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, I know how to find that prick."

"How?"

"Dr. Jeanne Benoit. That's her father." Tony replied through gritted teeth.

"Tony, I'm going with you. I do not trust that woman as far as I can throw her," Ziva said.

"Okay. Fine. But NO KILLING. We need answers, not questions."

As Ziva and Tony got on the elevator, Gibbs looked back at the plasma, then just walked away, leaving McGee with a puzzled look on his face.

At the hospital, Tony and Ziva knocked over about twenty people to get to the elevator.

"What floor is her office on, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Third floor. Let me do the talking."

"Why can't I do the talking?"

"Your definition of talking includes water-boarding and other things I don't wanna think about." Ding. "We're here. After you."

Almost immediately after Tony and Ziva got off the elevator, the duty nurse looked them dead in the face and said, "No visitors today."

Tony looked her dead in the face and replied, "Then it's a good thing we're not visitors, isn't it?"

"I'm calling security."

"Federal Agents. I'm Agent DiNozzo. This is Agent David. NCIS. We're here to see Dr. Jeanne Benoit."

"What for, may I ask?"

"I have a pain in my ass only that she can cure," Tony snapped, with a wink at Ziva.

"Very well. Wait right here, I'll get her."

"Yeah, do that."

As the duty nurse left to get Jeanne, Tony and Ziva looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What made you choose a pain in the ass, Tony?" Ziva inquired.

"A few things. One, I remembered Turner's wounds. Two, that nurse was being a pain in the ass."

"Well, Tony, I see you still have your charm," came a voice from behind him.

"Well, Jeanne, when you got it, you got it. Too bad you lost it," Tony retorted.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Tony. But-"

"But if you told me your father was an international arms dealer wanted by every federal police agency from here to Timbuktu and back, we wouldn't've had that problem."

"Is this going somewhere?"

"Yeah, it is. Back to NCIS. Let's go."

"I did nothing wrong."

"That remains to be seen," Ziva snapped, raising a fist, "now, are you gonna come quietly, or will we have to force you?"

Jeanne slapped the taste out of Tony's mouth, then said, "I want my lawyer."

"Tell that to the Gibbs," Tony said, rubbing the side of his face.

"The Gibbs?"

"You'll see." A malicious grin spread across Tony's face as Ziva said this, which caused Jeanne to try putting 2 and 2 together.

"Tony, you left me for this- this-"

"Highly trained assassin that can kill you eighteen different ways with a paperclip, ten different ways with a car, five with a gun, and countless more with my bare hands?" Ziva snapped as Tony cuffed Jeanne.

"What are you doing, Tony?"

"You assaulted a Federal Agent."

"I slapped the taste out of a pig's mouth. Big difference."

"Let's go."

Back at NCIS, Gibbs told Ziva to put Jeanne in the interrogation room while the team did more work on the case. Two hours after Gibbs ordered Jeanne to be sent to interrogation, he decided to start questioning the doctor.

"Dr. Benoit, I'm Special Agent Gibbs."

"I know who you are," Jeanne snapped. "And I know this is about more than me bitch-slapping Tony at the hospital. What do you want?"

"La Grenouille. Your father. But I'm guessing you knew that already."

"I want my lawyer."

"We connected La Grenouille to a dead guy in our morgue. Where is he?"

"I saw him last week, but I don't know where he is now."

On the other side of the glass, McGee, Ziva, and Tony were observing the interrogation. Ziva looked at Jeanne, saying, "She is lying through her teeth. There is no way she can expect Gibbs to believe this crap."

"He doesn't," McGee said. "He's waiting for her to break."

"Good call, Probie. Just one thing wrong with that hypothesis," Tony said.

"And that would be?"

"If Gibbs wanted her to break, he wouldn't be using the 'Good Cop' routine."

At this moment, Abby came bursting into the Observation Room. "Tony! Those bullets Ducky pulled out of Turner weren't from an American weapon."

"Well, what fired them, Abby?" Tony asked.

"A Russian Sniper Rifle. The Dragunov, to be exact."

"Who owns the rifle?" Tony was getting impatient at this point, because Grenouille may as well have been walking away.

"Doctor Jeanne Benoit."

"Abbs, tell Gibbs. She's about to walk away."

"I'm not interrupting Gibbs during an interrogation."

"Then I will." Tony walked out of the observation room, with the intent of telling Gibbs what Abby just told him and the other two.

After apologizing to Gibbs for breaking Rule 22, Tony looked directly at Jeanne and started. "You thought you got away with it. Did he tell you to take Turner out, or did you do that by yourself?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jeanne snapped at Tony. "I don't know what you're-"

Tony slammed his fist on the table and yelled, "DAMN IT! DON'T START LYING TO ME ABOUT THIS! WE KNOW ABOUT YOUR RIFLE-"

"DiNOZZO!" Gibbs snapped.

"WHAT!?"

Smack. "She gets it. Take five."

After Tony walked out, Jeanne looked Gibbs dead in the face and confessed: "I did it. He wanted Turner taken out, and he had me do it. I saw him an hour before Tony and his partner showed up. He wants me to take your whole team out, Agent Gibbs."

"Where is he?"

"He's got a place at Watergate. He might still be there."

"Good. Just one more thing."

"What?"

"I sure hope you like the Tropics. You and that damn Frog of a father of yours are about to have your addresses changed to Cuba. Guantanamo Bay, to be exact."

"This is ridiculous. I told you what I knew."

"Dr. Benoit, you're under arrest for assaulting a federal agent, aiding and abetting a known terrorist, and the contract killing of Captain Sturgis Turner. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Drop dead."

"I will take that as a yes, Doctor. Now, on your feet."

As Gibbs was escorting Jeanne past the other members of the team, she stopped and told Tony: "You know, it's funny. In 'Scarface' Tony gets killed. You might just follow."

Because Gibbs had not cuffed Jeanne, Ziva took the opportunity to roundhouse Tony's ex-girlfriend into a wall.

"And in real life, Tony keeps living, and I'm gonna kill the Frog next time I see him."

Jeanne stirred at Tony's threat, and issued a warning: "You won't have long to wait. He's outside the gate right now."

"DiNozzo-"

"Lockdown. Code Red, terrorist breached security at the gate."

"No, you and Ziva on the roof. Sniper team. McGee, Inform the Director we are in lockdown."

"On it, boss." McGee took off running as fast as he could, running into Vance and nearly knocking him over.

"What's going on, McGee?"

"Lockdown," McGee panted. "La Grenouille... broke through the gate. Ziva and Tony are already on the roof, waiting for orders to-" before McGee finished his sentence, gunshots started ringing out from inside the Navy Yard.

Vance called Tony and Ziva, and ordered the arms dealer to be shot immediately.

"Just one big problem, Director," Tony replied. "Ziva has been hit, and that bastard is inside NCIS right now."

"McGee, Agent David has been hit. Our target is in the building. You and Gibbs find him and kill him. NOW!" Vance ordered.

"On it!"


	6. Grenouille's End

On the roof, Ziva had indeed been shot. Foregoing the warning Gibbs gave about keeping it out of the office, Tony took Ziva in his arms and told her the truth: "I should have said this six years ago. Ziva David, I love you."

After Tony said this, Ziva leaned forward, grabbed his collar, and said, "I love you too, Tony. Now, get Ducky up here! Or get me down there."

With bullets whizzing all around them, Tony made a snap decision.

"Fireman Carry. Down to Ducky."

"Then give me my gun, Tony. If you carry me, you won't be able to shoot anyone."

"Done." Tony gave Ziva her pistol and lifted her onto his shoulders. "Ready?"

"Just move!"

"Going!"

One mad dash to the elevator and 10 dead henchmen later, Tony and Ziva made it to Ducky's lair, and Tony began yelling for the Doctor.

"DUCKY! DUCKY! DUCKY!" Ducky came out of his office, looking confused.

"I thought we were in lockdown, Anthony. What's the- Get her on the table, Tony. Now." Ducky moved with the speed of an Olympic Track Runner to the scrub station, while at the same time instructing Palmer and Tony to hold Ziva down (Tony) and give her an anesthetic (Palmer), then Ducky ordered Palmer to scrub and assist him.

Tony ran out of autopsy and went back into the fight, right after La Grenouille. Instead of taking the elevator, he went for the stairs, stopping only to eliminate three more of the terrorist's henchmen and to get a bigger gun (in this case, an MP7) and extra ammo.

When he got to the main floor, Tony uttered a bull-like roar of "FROG!" and went right after him, shooting every one of the terrorist's cronies that got in the way. Finally, Tony shot the Frog in the legs and arms with the MP7. He threw the Machine Pistol aside in favor of his SIG and got up close to his foe.

Tony aimed at Grenouille's stomach. "This one's for Jenny Shepard." Bang.

Tony then moved his aim up to the terrorist mastermind's chest. "This one's for Ziva." Bang.

Lastly, Tony moved his gun up to La Grenouille's head. "And this is for me you rat bastard." Bang-bang. Two shots right in the middle of the forehead, and the firefight was over.

La Grenouille's last two henchmen surrendered to Gibbs (who had shot them both), Ducky (With assistance from Palmer and Abby) finished working on Ziva and Director Vance lifted the lockdown.

Tony looked at the fallen arms dealer, then turned and made a beeline for the bathroom. This was the first time he ever killed in cold blood and it made him sick to his stomach, not to mention the fact that Vance had been looking on from upstairs.

But as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto McGee's shoes (He was getting sick too), he started to think. He took out the man who shot the woman he loved and he told Ziva how he truly felt. It was a good day.

After he stood up, he was face-to-face with McGee.

"Tony, why is there so much vomit on my shoes?"

"Guess I missed the toilet. Sorry, Tim."

"You okay, Tony?"

"Yeah. Grenouille's dead."

"Who shot him?"

"I did. He shot Ziva before we could get him from the roof."

"Is she okay?"

"I'm about to go find out."

"Where is she?"

"When she got hit, she told me to take her to Ducky."

"I'm going too, Tony."

"What reason?"

"Tony. You know Gibbs might be down there already, not to mention Abby, the Director-"

"Point taken, Probie."


	7. Checking On Ziva

When Tony and McGee got to Autopsy, they noticed that, of the team, they were the first ones to get there.

Ducky looked up as Tony and McGee came into autopsy to check on Ziva. Tony walked up to Ducky and asked him outright: "How's she doing, Ducky?"

"She'll be fine, Anthony. However, she must restrain from any strenuous physical activity for at least a month."

"Does physical activity include-"

"ESPECIALLY that."

Tony started laughing, and said "I was talking about the NCIS-FBI football game next month. What were YOU talking about?"

Ducky grinned sheepishly.

"Ah-ha. So can I see her?"

"By all means, Anthony. But make it quick. The ambulance should be here soon."

"Thanks, Ducky. I'll be sure to remember that. Stay, Probie."

Tony walked, rather quickly, toward the table Ziva was laying on. "How you feeling?" was the first thing he asked her.

"Like I was run over by an elephant."

"Tank. Run over by a tank." Tony smiled, then continued. "Ducky said you can't do any strenuous physical activities for at least a month."

"Does that include-"

"ESPECIALLY that, according to Ducky. The football game is out, too."

"And I really wanted to knock Sacks out of the game."

"Into a coma?"

Ziva began to chuckle, then said: "Do not make me laugh. It hurts too much." Ding. Two paramedics got off the elevator, with Director Vance and Gibbs in tow.

Vance pulled Tony aside and told him point blank, "DiNozzo, I have no idea what possessed you to kill, but you saved this agency a lot of grief and paperwork. I put you up for a commendation for bravery in the line of fire. And as for your relationship with Agent David, please, like Gibbs told you, try to keep it out of the office."

"Yes, Director. I will bear the warning of Gibbs in mind."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah?"

"Go home. Have a beer, do something. Just relax."

"Will do, Director."

"Be here early on Monday, DiNozzo!"

"No promises!" Tony called, halfway to the elevator.


	8. A Bad Saturday

That very next morning, Tony did something he hadn't done since high school: He woke up on a Saturday without a hangover and went jogging.

He ran by Ziva's place and saw her door was wide open. He drew his gun and went inside, the whole time calling: "Federal Agent! Is anybody in here? Hello?" He rounded a corner and saw a man rifling through Ziva's personal documents. "Federal Agent! Hands up, stand against the wall. NOW!"

The man looked Tony up and down and said in a very thick accent, "Agent DiNozzo, you're going to have to kill me." The man pulled a gun on Tony, but Tony was too fast. Before mystery man could get his gun past his waist, Tony shot him three times.

"Great!" Tony said. "Now I have to call Gibbs. And Ducky. There goes my Saturday. Jackass." Tony took his phone out and made the necessary calls, starting with Gibbs.

Gibbs was still sleeping when his phone rang. When he saw it was Tony, he got a little mad. He answered his phone and said rather angrily, "DiNozzo, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry, boss. But we got a problem."

"What problem, DiNozzo? And where are you?"

"Well, I went for a run a while ago-"

"Where does the 'problem' come into play, DiNozzo?"

"I ran by Ziva's house, and I saw some guy going through her stuff. He knew my name, said I'd have to kill him. I pulled my weapon, he pulled his. I shot him three times. Now the FBI is here. It's Agent Slacks."

"That's pronounced 'Sacks,' DiNozzo. And how many more people are your agents gonna kill before NCIS is shut down?"

"Boss, I'll call you back," Tony told Gibbs. After he hung up, he turned his attention to Slacks. "Listen here, Slacks. This is an NCIS Crime Scene. Leave on your own, or the mood I'm in, you might be leaving in an ambulance."

"Oh, right. Your little Mossad girlfriend landed in the hospital. What happen, she set you off and you shot her?"

Tony snapped and lunged after Sacks, pummeling him until Gibbs walked in the door, smacked both of them across their heads, and pulled them off each other. "What the HELL is going on here!? DiNozzo, explain. Sacks, get out." Before Sacks walked out, he told Tony: "This is not over."

"See you at the football game, Slacks. Wear extra pads!"

After Sacks walked out, Gibbs turned to Tony.

"What happened, DiNozzo?"

"Well, I was running by and saw the door wide open. I announced who I was, and I told you the rest over the phone."

"Go home, Tony. Or go visit Ziva. Hell, build a boat. Don't mind Sacks until the football game."

"Going, boss. And sorry for disturbing you on a Saturday."

"Forget it, Tony. Just go before I change my mind."


	9. Jethro Takes Charge & A New Agent

June, 2012.

One year after Ziva was hit, Tony had not yet screwed it up. On the one year mark of the Frog's killing, Director Vance presented Tony with an award for "outstanding bravery in the line of fire" stemming from his killing of the arms dealer and the mad dash he made to Ducky when Ziva was wounded. Taking a page from The Book of Gibbs, Tony did not show to receive the award.

Tony, instead, was with Ziva at his place. He turned, looked at Ziva, and before he could say it, she did. "It's hard to believe."

"Which part?"

"We've been together for a year, and we haven't killed each other."

"Or McGee. But he broke Rule 12 that weekend after the Frog was taken out."

"Abby?"

"Yeah. And Gibbs is cool with it. I think he's hiding something."

"Gibbs."

"Yeah."

"Hiding something?"

"Of course. Everybody keeps secrets."

"Like what?"

"Gibbs. Hmm... Wife number five?"

"Seems the kind of thing Gibbs would keep secret. Nobody springs to mind."

"Not even CGIS Agent Bourne?"

"Shut up, Tony. Play the movie."

"Okay. 'The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo.' Fantastic piece of Swedish cinema here."

"That is the American version. It is also pretty good."

"Haven't seen it yet." Tony's phone started ringing. "It's gotta be Gibbs." He looked at the caller I.D. and swore. "Yeah, boss."

"Get down here, DiNozzo. Ziva too. Suit and tie. You better not 'forget,' DiNozzo."

"On our way, boss." Click. "We're needed at NCIS. Gibbs said suit and tie. It sounded urgent."

At the Navy Yard, Gibbs and Vance were bouncing ideas off each other on how to tell Tony he was in charge of Gibbs' team.

"Leon, just tell DiNozzo he's running the team now."

"With his track record of pranks and childish antics? It'll be more fun to screw with him."

"Yeah, but he won't be running the team until I take over as Director of NCIS. That's six months away."

"Try tomorrow. I'm stepping down now because a Navy doctor said I have a blood pressure problem. When I told him I was Director of NCIS, he attributed my high blood pressure to working with you, Gibbs. Any questions?"

"No questions, Leon. In fact, I wish you the best after you leave NCIS."

"Thanks, Jethro. Now, Director, get out there and inform your people that you're in charge now."

"Okay Leon. It's time for the Gibbs Era to begin at NCIS." As the two men stood up in what was now Gibbs' office, Tony came barreling in. "Sorry I'm late, Director. Traffic was murder."

Vance looked at him and said, "I have no idea why you're talking to me, Tony. Gibbs is in charge now."

Tony looked from Vance to Gibbs and started muttering in Italian.

"Agent DiNozzo, would you like to say something?" Director Gibbs asked. When Tony hesitated, Gibbs continued. "Tony, with me serving as Director of NCIS, you have to step up and run that team down there. Do you think you're ready?"

Tony's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he replied, "I think I am ready to handle that team. But we need a probie."

Gibbs picked up two personnel profiles on his desk and handed them to Tony. "Well, you got two choices: A former Navy MP, or an extremely disgruntled former Marine Sniper who served in Iraq."

After reading both files, Tony said, "The Navy MP would be a great addition to Team DiNozzo. He already has crime scene experience, unlike the sniper. The MP's profile states that he is already a hell of an investigator, he qualified expert on all of his marksmanship exams, AND he can tell when someone's lying from their tone of voice. The Sniper's profile indicates he prefers to shoot first and ask questions later."

"What makes you think that, DiNozzo?"

"Three reprimands from his CO, one more from his Division Commander, and ten from his Platoon leader. Including the harshest, which is from his Division Commander, all of these say about the same thing: 'Gunnery Sergeant Michaels would rather shoot first and ask questions later than follow standard Marine Corps Protocol and gather all information on targets. He is dangerously trigger happy, he has extreme anger issues, and gets violently drunk whenever the opportunity presents itself. He flaunts authority at every turn, especially in front of female Marines. He has a mouth that won't quit, especially when it comes to using language in front of officers that is best suited for the bars. For these reasons, Gunnery Sergeant Michaels has been reduced from Master Sergeant to Gunnery Sergeant.' Director, stuff like that that makes me uncomfortable even being in the same room with this guy. He's a loose cannon."

"DiNozzo, I respect your decision. So inform Petty Officer Cooper that he is to report to your team immediately."

"On it, boss. Uh, Director."

"There ya go. Now get out."

As Tony was leaving Gibbs' office, Gunnery Sergeant Michaels got into a fight with Ziva. He looked her dead in the eye and said the stupidest thing he could possibly say to her. "Hey, baby. You doing anything later?"

"I'm taken."

"Really? You don't look it to me."

"My Rule 1: Don't say or do anything you'll regret later." She then proceeded to kick Michaels in the nuts and put him in a Full Nelson. Tony made it downstairs before any permanent damage was done, but he didn't make any effort to pull Ziva off of Michaels until the Gunny passed out. "Ziva, what was that about?"

"The, as you would say, 'Goat-face' tried to ask me out. That was my response."

Tony, McGee, and everyone else in the squad room began laughing. The laughter was cut short, however, when Gibbs yelled from the top floor, "SHUT IT! Back to work all of you."

Ding. A new agent walked off the elevator, right up to Tony. "Excuse me. I'm looking for Agent DiNozzo, the Major Crime team leader."

Tony turned around, looking the new agent up and down. "You found him. And you are?"

"Doug Cooper. I'm the new agent attached to your team. I was told to report to you by Director Gibbs." Cooper extended his hand, and shockingly, Tony shook it.

"Welcome to NCIS. I read your file. I've gotta say, I was impressed with what I read. Expert marksman, psychological profiler, deliverer of pain on the football field. And no disciplinary problems. That's a plus."

"They left out the kitchen sink. And I DJ on the weekends." Smack. "Is that gonna happen a lot?"

"From time to time, only if you mouth off or screw up big. Allow me to introduce you to the other Agents on this team. Agent McGee, my Senior Field Agent, and Agent David, our former Probie."

"Only three people?"

"Four. There's McGee, David, our Probie, which is you, and me."

"Where do I sit?"

Tony pointed to McGee's old desk. Then he issued a warning to Cooper: "Don't let sitting at McGeek's old desk fry your personality."

"I won't, sir."

"Don't call me 'sir.' It's 'boss' 'Agent DiNozzo' or 'Tony.' Clear?"

"Yes, boss."

"McGee!"

"Hmm?" McGee replied.

"How does our football team look for our game versus the FBI?"

"Well, with Gibbs as Director, he's our coach now, so we're a player short."

"Find someone!"

"Agent DiNozzo, I can play. You read my file." Cooper said.

"Great idea, but YOU have to tell Gibbs." Cooper gulped and went to tell Gibbs, with Tony following.


	10. Bad Mondays

July 23, 2012.

Ziva called Tony to tell him something that would possibly crush him.

"Tony, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"I think we need to slow it down a little. We've gone from a serious relationship to-"

"Sex every time we see each other outside work?"

"Yes."

"So how long's the cut off?"

"A month should be long enough."

"Okay. So, for a month, I won't call and I won't care."

"I will not call or care, either. Goodnight." Click.

Tony sat in his room, holding his phone in his hands and banging his head against a wall, while muttering unpleasantries in Italian.

Meanwhile, Ziva was wondering if this was the right thing to do. She loved Tony, and Tony loved her. She played the new Kenny Chesney song on her iPod and started weeping.

Two Weeks Later.

Tony called Ziva, needing to get something off his chest. He immediately told her that he couldn't live without her.

Ziva was stunned. As soon as she could talk again, she said, "Tony, I know how you are feeling. I feel the same way. But how do I know that this can work?"

"Well-" Tony put his phone up to the speakers on his stereo. The next thing Ziva heard was, "_Every long-lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart. They were like northern stars pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you._"

"Tony, is that the best you can do?"

"No. Yesterday, McGee tried to tell me you're not worth it."

"What did you tell him?"

"This-" Tony put his phone back up to his speaker again, and Ziva heard, "_You don't know her like I do. You'll never understand. You don't know what we've been through. That girl's my best friend. There's no way you're gonna help me, she's the only one who can. No, you don't know how much I've got to lose. You don't know her like I do._"

Ziva grabbed her keys and headed for Tony's new place, wanting to tell him to screw off, but that didn't work. When Ziva got to Tony's place, she threw herself at him the second he opened his door.

(Yeah, that went well.)


	11. Toldja

December 22, 2012.

Someone was pounding on McGee's door. When McGee opened the door, he got a head slap from Tony and Gibbs.

"Would one of you mind telling me what the hell that was for?"

"I told you the world wouldn't end, McGee," Tony and Gibbs said at the same time.

"I guess I deserved that. Goodbye." McGee slammed his door and went back to sleep.


	12. The Proposal

June 2013.

Two years after Tony and Ziva hooked up. Agent Cooper is off "Probie" status after a year. McGee and Abby are married (With a little McGeek on the way), and Gibbs revealed that he had indeed married Agent Bourne (and divorced her in less than a week). The only two left were Tony and Ziva, and it had been getting serious between them since Halloween last year.

One sweltering June day, Gibbs called Tony and Ziva into his office for a meeting.

"DiNozzo! Ziva! My office, now!"

Tony looked at Ziva after Gibbs went back into his office. "Well, here we go. I'll bet money that your father found out and now he's here to kill me." Tony said as they walked up the stairs to Gibbs' office.

Once they were in Gibbs' office, Gibbs looked at the two of them and said, "Ziva, I believe you know who this is." Ziva nodded, but said nothing. "DiNozzo, do you know him?"

"No."

"This is-"

"Eli David, Director of Mossad and Ziva's father. You are Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"Yes. And I wish I was wearing my vest right now."

"Do not worry, Anthony. I'm not going to kill you. I'm only here to give you my blessing if you wish to marry my daughter." Ziva's face lit up when her father said these words, and she hugged him and Tony. "But remember this. If you hurt her in any way, I will be back. And I will not be so nice."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. I was waiting to hear that before I did this." Tony turned, faced Ziva, and dropped to a knee. "Ziva David, I loved you from the moment I set my eyes on you eight years ago. I should have done this then. Ziva, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Tony. I will marry you." Tony slid the ring onto Ziva's finger and the two shared a kiss that seemed to last for a week. When they broke apart, Tony looked at Gibbs and asked, "Jethro, would you be my best man?"

"Like you had to ask, Tony. You're like a son to me, so yes. I'll be your best man. Now get back to work."

Back in the squad room, McGee and Cooper, unbeknownst to Tony and Ziva, knew what was going on thanks to Gibbs' secretary. When Tony and Ziva were heading down the stairs, the entire building was giving Tony & Ziva a standing ovation.

"Okay, people. Back to work all of you. McGee, Cooper. Here, now." When McGee and Cooper got to Tony, he smacked them both in the head.

"What was that for?" Cooper asked.

"You both overheard my conversation with Gibbs. And you both have unauthorized games on your computers."

Cooper saw Tony's hand moving and ducked, but Tony was not swinging, so Cooper brushed it off as a small flashback.

"Tony, shouldn't you call your father and let him know?" Ziva asked.

"I guess I pretty much have to. We haven't talked in years, but he is my father."


	13. Hitched

Back to the present.

June 21, 2014. Washington, D.C. Tony was standing in a room in the Army-Navy Club, awaiting the arrival of Gibbs.

"McGee! Where's Jethro?" Tony asked.

"No idea, Tony," McGee replied, "but he should be here soon."

"I sure hope so. This thing starts in half an hour."

"Tony, you know how busy he is now, with his promotion and everything," McGee said, as Tony smacked him across the head.

"I know McGee. I'm just-"

"Excited? Nervous? It's all written in your face Anthony," said Ducky.

"Thanks, Ducky," Tony replied, "and all of the above."

"It's only natural, Anthony," Ducky replied, "this is the beginning of the happiest time of your life," but Tony wasn't listening.

"It seems like yesterday," Tony said with an air of absentmindedness, going deep into a flashback.

"Tony!" Cooper yelling his name brought Tony back around.

"Sorry. I guess I was remembering how this all got started. I'm happier now than I've ever been in my life." A door opened, and Tony's father and Gibbs walked in.

Tony's dad went up to his son and told him, "Tony, I get that I haven't been there for you, but I hope this can kind of make up for it." Tony's dad gave him a check for $250,000.

"Stock market's stronger than it used to be?"

"Call it a starter for your new life. Put it in a bank or invest it. Or you could get a new house and all."

Tony just stood there speechless. He then moved to his dad and hugged him, saying only, "Thank you." After he let his father go, Tony looked at Gibbs and said, "How you doing, Jethro?"

"Well, traffic was murder and some jackass in a Ferrari cut me off and broke Rule 23. Otherwise, I'm good. You?" Gibbs chuckled as he looked at Tony, remembering the bachelor party the weekend before.

Just then, a man poked his head through the door. "Mr. DiNozzo, it's time." He said.

Tony got up, looked around, and said, "We're on our way."

In the Grand Hall, Tony and his groomsmen (Palmer, Ducky, Cooper, & McGee) stood waiting for Ziva. The music hit. Ziva came walking down the aisle in a snow-white wedding dress, the same one her mother wore when her parents got married. She reached Tony, and the minister and the rabbi faced the couple. The Minister started, and the rabbi repeated every word in Hebrew.

"Do you, Anthony DiNozzo, take Ziva David, for richer, for poorer; for better, for worse; in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Ziva David, take Anthony DiNozzo, for richer, for poorer; for better, for worse; in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Anthony, crush the cup." Tony crushed the cup to mixed cheers and screams of _"Mazel Tov!"_

The preacher looked at Tony and Ziva, and said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." While Ziva and Tony were swapping spit, the rabbi and the preacher said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Anthony DiNozzo."

When it came time for speeches, Gibbs tore the house down with a roast-like speech about Tony and Ziva, before ending on a serious note, saying, "Here's to the happy couple. May you have a long and happy life together."


	14. McGeek's Worst Nightmare

The next month...

Tony and Ziva cashed in a month of their vacation time that they had built up since they had first met so they had time to see more of Venice (Italy) then the inside of their hotel room.

The Monday after they got back, they returned to NCIS. The first person they ran into was McGeek, who was sitting at his computer.

"So, Ziva, Tony, how was Venice?" McGee asked.

"Breathtaking," Ziva said. "And guess what?"

"You and Tony are already getting divorced." BAM! Tony smacked McGee so hard that he almost fell against his computer.

"No, McJackass." Tony grinned from ear to ear. "There's gonna be a little DiNozzo running around in about nine months. Prepare yourself." A look of fear crossed McGeek's face as Tony still stood there grinning.

**_Episode_**


End file.
